JLA/Avengers: The Animated Series
Plot A new animated show on cartoonnetwork and the Hub which features all your heroes from 2 different comcis when DC and Marvel Heroes form an allience ageinst Evil of Lex Luthor, Docter Doom, Baron Zemo and Iron Monger also the Crime Syndicate.This time in the series, Superman and Wonder woman's eye's are both brown and the have a romatice relationship throughout the show. Heroes from 2 different comics join in the new series from the creaters of Ben 10, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Justice League . Characters '''The Justice Avengers''' *'''Superman (Leader) (voiced by - George Newbern): ''' *'''Wonder Woman (2nd leader in command and in love with Superman) (voiced by - Courtenay Taylor):''' *'''Batman (3rd leader)(voiced by - Kevin Conroy)''' *'''Spider-Man (voiced by - Josh Keaton) ''' *'''Captain America (4th leader)(voiced by - Brian Bloom)''' *'''Black Panther (voiced by - James C. Mathis III)''' *'''Iron Man (5th leader)(voiced by - Marc Worden)''' *'''Luke Cage (voiced by - Khary Payton)''' *'''Thor (voiced by - Rick D. Wasserman) ''' *'''Zatanna (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)''' *'''Wally West/Flash (voiced by - Josh Keaton)''' *'''Venom (a villain in trust) (voiced by - John DiMaggio)''' *'''Martian Manhunter (voiced by - Jonathan Adams)''' *'''Vixen (voiced by - Cree Summer)''' *'''Static (voiced by - Phil LaMarr)''' *'''War Machine (voiced by - Phil LaMarr)''' *'''Fantastic 4''' **'''Mister Fantastic (voiced by - Hiro Kanagawa)''' **'''Invisible Woman (voiced by - Grey DeLisle)''' **'''Thing (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)''' **'''Human Torch (voiced by - David Kaufman)''' *'''Hal Jordan/Green Lanturn (voiced by - Nolan North)''' *'''Crimson Fox (voiced by - Holly Fields)''' *'''Elektra (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)''' *'''Supergirl (In the mathix outfit)(voiced by - Summer Glau)''' *'''Captain Atom (voiced by - Xander Berkeley)''' *'''Daredevil (voiced by - David Kaye)''' *'''X-Men''' **'''Wolverine (voiced by - Steven Blum)''' **'''Cyclops (voiced by - Nolan North)''' **'''Shadowcat (voiced by - Danielle Judovits)''' **'''Lockheed (voiced by - Derek Stephen Prince)''' **'''Iceman (voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)''' **'''Beast (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)''' **'''Jubilee (voiced by - Chiara Zanni)''' **'''Rogue (voiced by - Catherine Taber)''' **'''Storm (voiced by - Susan Dalian)''' **'''Nightcrawler (voiced by - Liam O'Brien)''' **'''Colossus (voi ced by - Phil Morris)''' **'''Gambit (voiced by - Michael Dunn)''' **'''Havok (voiced by - Jason Zumwalt)''' **'''Jean Grey (Friends with Wonder Woman) (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)''' **'''Professor X (voiced by - Jim Ward)''' *'''Wildcat (voiced by - R. Lee Ermey)''' *'''Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (voiced by - Will Friedle)''' *'''Hawkeye (voiced by - Chris Cox)''' *'''Aquaman (voiced by - John DiMaggio)''' *'''Silver Sable (Ultimate version) (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)''' *'''Carter Hall/Hawkman (voiced by - Michael Gough)''' *'''Vigilante (voiced by - Nathan Fillion)''' *'''Silver Surfer (voiced by - Bumper Robinson)''' *'''Green Arrow (voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)''' *'''Booster Gold (voiced by - Tom Everett Scott)''' *'''Skeets (voiced by - Billy West)''' *'''Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (voiced by - Maria Canals Barrera)''' *'''B'wana Beast (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)''' *'''Doctor Fate (voiced by - Greg Ellis)''' *'''The Question (voiced by - Jeffrey Combs)''' *'''Plastic Man (voiced by - Tom Kenny)''' *'''Deadpool (voiced by - Nolan North)''' *'''Moon Knight (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes)''' *'''Hulk (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)''' **'''Bruce Banner (voiced by - Gabriel Mann)''' *'''Ghost Rider (voiced by - Nolan North)''' *'''Doctor Light (voiced by - Lauren Tom)''' *'''Metamorpho (voiced by - Scott Menville)''' *'''Black Lightning (voiced by - Bumper Robinson)''' *'''Katana (voiced by - Kim Mai Guest)''' *'''Geo-Force (voiced by - Hunter Parrish)''' *'''Halo (voiced by - Kira Tozer)''' *'''S.H.I.E.L.D. ''' **'''Nick Fury (voiced by - Marc Graue):''' '''Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.''' **'''Black Widow (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)''' **'''Maria Hill (voiced by - Kari Wührer)''' **'''Jimmy Woo (voiced by - Nolan North)''' **'''Clay Quartermain (voiced by - Troy Baker)''' **'''Mockingbird (voiced by - Elizabeth Daily)''' **'''Brent Jackson (voiced by - Jeff Bennett)''' **'''Sharan Carter (voiced by - Catherine Taber): Girlfriend of Captain America''' **'''Dum Dum Dugan (voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)''' **'''Kymberly Taylor (voiced by - Lisa Ann Beley)''' **'''S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kane, Bruce Timm, Patrick Warburton, Travis Willingham, Wally Kurth, David Wills, Andrew Kishino, Phil LaMarr and Fred Tatasciore)''' **'''Mandroids''' *'''Congorilla (voiced by - Marc Thompson)''' *'''The Lizard (voiced by - Roger L. Jackson)''' *'''Obsidian (voiced by - Marc Thompson)''' *'''Falcon (voiced by - Alimi Ballard)''' *'''Justice (voiced by - Sean Donnellan)''' *'''Grace (voiced by - Lisa Ortiz)''' *'''Fire (voiced by - Grey DeLisle)''' *'''Raptor/Gary Wilton Jr (voiced by- Lex Lang)''' *'''Spy Smasher (voiced by - Sean Schemmel)''' *'''Ice (voiced by - Kimberly Oja)''' *'''She-Hulk (wears a puple swimsuit) (voiced by - Lisa Zane)''' *'''Iron Fist (voiced by - Ben Diskin)''' *'''Steel (voiced by - Michael Dorn)''' *'''Cloak and Dagger (voiced by - Ahmed Best (Cloak), America Young (Dagger))''' *'''Ray Palmer/Atom (voiced by - John C. McGinley)''' *'''Aztek (voiced by - Scott Patterson)''' *'''Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. (voiced by - Hope Levy (Stargirl), Phil Morris (S.T.R.I.P.E.))''' *'''Jim Corrigan/Spectre (voiced by - Gary Cole)''' *'''Hawk and Dove (voiced by Greg Ellis (Hawk), Dee Bradley Baker (Dove))''' *'''Etrigan the Demon (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)''' *'''Metal Men (voiced by - Hynden Walch, Corey Burton, Lex Lang, Bill Fagerbakke, Brian Bloom, Dee Bradley Baker)''' *'''Blackhawk (voiced by - Robert Picardo)''' *'''Prodigy (voiced by - LeVar Burton)''' *'''Vision (voiced by - Roger Rose)''' *'''Captain Marvel Jr. (voiced by - Bruce Timm)''' *'''Scarlet Witch (voiced by - Kate Higgins)''' *'''Huntress (voiced by - Tara Strong)''' *'''Wonder Man (voiced by - Phil LaMarr)''' *'''Black Canary (voiced by - Grey DeLisle)''' *'''Spider-Woman (voiced by - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn)''' *'''Doctor Strange (voiced by - Roger Rose)''' *'''Wasp and Giant-Man/Ant-Man (voiced by - Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Wasp), Wally Wingert (Giant-Man/Ant-Man))''' *'''Firestar (voiced by - Kimberly Brooks)''' *'''Mystek (voiced by - Marc Thompson)''' *'''Sentry (voiced by - Eric Bauza)''' *'''Red Tornado (voiced by - Corey Burton)''' *'''Tigra (voiced by - Lenore Zann)''' *'''Vibe (voiced by - Carlos Alazraqui)''' *'''Maxima (voiced by - Charlotte Sullivan)''' *'''Valkyrie (voiced by - Michelle Trachtenberg)''' *'''Roy Harper/Speedy (voiced by - Jason Marsden)''' *'''Patriot (voiced by - Ogie Banks)''' *'''Batgirl (voiced by - Mae Whitman)''' *'''Nightwing (voiced by - Neil Patrick Harris)''' *'''Conner Kent/Superboy (wears Superman uniform) (voiced by Nolan North)''' *'''Robin (Tim Drake) (voiced by - Jesse McCartney)''' *'''Beast boy (voiced by - Greg Cips)''' *'''Starfire (voiced by - Hynden Walch)''' *'''Ravin (voiced by - Tara Strong)''' *'''Cyborg (voiced by - Khary Payton)''' *'''Kid Flash (voiced by - Jason Spisak)''' *'''Miss Martain (voiced by - Danica McKellar)''' *'''Donna Troy (voiced by - Maria Sokoloff)''' *'''Bishop (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)''' *'''Penance (voiced by - Ben Diskin)''' *'''Guardsman (voiced by - Patrick Warburton)''' *'''Blackwing (voiced by - Dan Green)''' *'''Cable (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes)''' *'''Doom Patrol''' **'''Mento (voiced by - Xander Berkeley)''' **'''Robotman''' '''(voiced by - Peter Onorati)''' **'''Elasti-Girl (voiced by - Olivia d'Abo)''' **'''Negative Man (voiced by - Judge Reinhold)''' *'''Red Rocket (voiced by - Kirk Thornton)''' '''Solo Heroes and Villains and other Characters''' *'''Tinkerer (voiced by - Thom Adcox)''' *'''Blade (voiced by - Khary Payton)''' *'''Thundra (Friends with Wonder Woman)(voiced by - Bella Hudson)''' *'''The Music Miester (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris)''' *'''The Terrible Trio (voiced by - Phil Morris, Edoardo Ballerini, Sam Reigel)''' *'''Kravin the Hunter (voiced by - Neil Kaplan)''' *'''General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (voiced by - Keith Ferguson)''' *'''General Eiling (works for Ross) (voiced by - J.K. Simmons)''' *'''Man-Bat (voiced by - Peter MacNichol)''' *'''Mongul (voiced by - Gary Anthony Williams)''' *'''Black Cat (voiced by - Tricia Helfer)''' *'''Clara Kent/Superwomen''' *'''Hippolyta (voiced by - Susan Sullivan)''' *'''Devil Dinosaur (vocals by the T-rex from Jurassic Park)''' *'''Doc Samson (voiced by - Cam Clarke)''' *'''Detective Chimp (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)''' *'''Bronze Tiger (voiced by - Gary Sturgis)''' *'''Hobgoblin (voiced by - Tony Todd)''' *'''Ka-Zar (voiced by - Cam Clarke)''' *'''Shanna the She Devil (voiced by - Lara Gilchrist)''' *'''Zabo''' *'''Jonah Hex (voiced by - Thomas Jane)''' *'''Commissioner Gordon (voiced by - Tom Kane)''' *'''Amazo (the golden Android from JLU series) (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)''' *'''Rhino (voiced by - Clancy Brown)''' *'''Sandman (voiced by - John DiMaggio)''' *'''Kang the Conqueror (voiced by - Jonathan Adams)''' *'''Brotherhood of mutants''' **'''Quicksilver (voiced by - Mark Hildreth)''' **'''Avalanch (voiced by - James Patrick Stuart)''' **'''Domino (voiced by - Gwendoline Yeo)''' **'''Toad (voiced by - A. J. Buckley)''' **'''Blob (voiced by - Stephen Stanton)''' *'''Wendigo (voiced by - Frank Welker)''' *'''Lobo (voiced by - Brad Garrett)''' *'''A-Bomb (voiced by - Andrew Francis)''' *'''Skrull (voiced by - George Boothby, Dee Bradley Baker, Richard McGonagle, Kathleen Barr)''' *'''Super-Skrull (voiced by - Mark Oliver)''' *'''Titannus (voiced by - Bumper Robinson)''' *'''Namor the Sub-Mariner (voiced by - Michael Adamthwaite)''' *'''Zzzax (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)''' *'''Gator (a Humaniod Alligatorman like Killer Croc) (voiced by - Brain Drummond)''' *'''Phantom Rider (voiced by - Sam Elliot)''' *'''Emma Frost (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)''' *'''Stegron (voiced by - Sean Schemmel)''' *'''Sauron (voiced by - John Kassir)''' *'''Jeb Stuart/Huanted Tank (voiced by - Tom Kenny)''' *'''The Punisher (voiced by - Thomas Jane)''' *'''Doomsday (Killed by the Hulk in battle)(voiced by - Michael Jai White) ''' *'''Sunset Bain (voiced by - Lisa Ortiz)''' *'''Proto-Bot (voiced by - Jeff Bennett)''' *'''Man-Ape (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)''' *'''Control Freak (voiced by - Alexander Polinsky)''' *'''Odin (voiced by - Clancy Brown)''' *'''Sif (voiced by - Grey DeLisle)''' *'''Balder (voiced by - Nolan North)''' *'''Hogun (voiced by - Michael Dorn)''' *'''Fandral (voiced by - Daran Norris)''' *'''Volstagg (voiced by - Jay Brazeau)''' *'''Ra's al Ghul (voiced by - Peter Woodward)''' *'''Talia Ghul (voiced by - Andrea Bowen)''' *'''Madame Web (voiced by - Susanne Blakeslee)''' '''Symbiotes''' *'''Carnage (leader) (voiced by - Tom Kenny)''' * '''Phage (wears an yellow symbiote) (voiced by - Wayne Grayson)''' * '''Lasher (voiced by - Danny Cooksey)''' * '''Agony (voiced by - Maryke Hendrikse)''' * '''Riot (voiced by - Jim Cummings)''' * '''Mayhem (a woman wears an Orange Symbiote) - (voiced by - Gina Gershon)''' * '''ZZZXX (a man who wears a Gray Symbiote) - (voiced by - Jeff Bennett)''' * '''Soul (a man who wears a Violet Symbiote with four armes) (voiced by - David Bateson)''' * '''Radiance (a woman wears a Aqua Symbiote) (voiced by - Rachael Lillis)''' * '''various symbiotes (infected people) (voiced by - Richard McGonagle, Kathleen Barr, Dee Bradley Baker, Hynden Walch, Grey DeLisle, Jeff Bennett, Tara Strong, Charlie Adler, Rob Paulsen, Joel Swetow, Micheal Dobson, Stephen Stanton, Kirk Thornton, Steven Blum, Lisa Ortiz, Crispin Freeman, Liam O'Brien, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Paterson Joseph, Brain Drummond,)''' '''Legion of Supervillains''' *'''Lex Luthor (voiced by - Clancy Brown)''' *'''Doctor Doom (voiced by - Paul Dobson)''' *'''Brainiac (voiced by - Corey Burton)''' *'''Gorilla Grodd (voiced by - John DiMaggio)''' *'''Magneto (voiced by - Tom Kane)''' *'''Joker (voiced by - John DiMaggio)''' *'''Iron Monger (voiced by - Ted Lewis)''' *'''Red Skull (voiced by - Steven Blum)''' *'''Brain (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)''' *'''The Leader (voiced by - Jeffrey Combs)''' *'''Kingpin (voiced by - Stephen Stanton)''' *'''the Key (voiced by - Carlos Alazraqui)''' *'''Baron Zemo (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes)''' *'''Ultra-Humanite (voiced by - Ian Buchanan)''' *'''Lois Lane/UltraWoman (voiced by - Dana Delany)''' *'''Planet Master (voiced by - Stephen Root)''' *'''U-Foes''' **'''Vector (voiced by - S. Scott Bullock)''' **'''Vapor (voiced by - Rachael MacFarlane)''' **'''X-Ray (voiced by - Keith Ferguson)''' **'''Ironclad (voiced by - Mitch Lewis)''' *'''Bane (A big huge Brute with red skin)(voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)''' *'''Shriek (voiced by - Courtenay Taylor)''' *'''The Shade (voiced by - Stephen McHattie)''' *'''Juggernaut (voiced by '''- '''Matt Willig''') *'''Crimson Dynamo (voiced by - Chris Cox)''' *'''Morgaine Le Fay (voiced by - Olivia d'Abo)''' *'''Big Wheel (voiced by - Dan Green)''' *'''Doctor Polaris (voiced by - Michael Rosenbaum)''' *'''Killer Frost (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)''' *'''King Shark (voiced by - Eric Bauza)''' *'''Bizarro (voiced by - Tim Daly)''' *'''Kane Garrison (voiced by - Jason Griffith)''' *'''Unicorn (voiced by - Michael Daingerfield)''' *'''Killer Shrike (voiced by - Ty Olsson)''' *'''Gas Gang (voiced by - Brian Bloom, Bill Fagerbakke, Richard McGonagle, Hynden Walch, Lex Lang, Kirk Thornton)''' *'''Harley Quinn (voiced by - Arleen Sorkin)''' *'''Hydro-Man (voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke)''' *'''Zookeeper (voiced by - Jason Griffith)''' *'''Black Manta (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)''' *'''William Tockman/Clock King (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)''' *'''Doctor Octopus (voiced by - Peter MacNichol)''' *'''A.I.M.''' **'''MODOC (voiced by - Wally Wingert)''' **'''A.I.M. Scientists (voiced by - Jim Ward, Steven Blum, Catherine Taber, Richard McGonagle, Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Nolan North, Kirk Thornton''' *'''Atomic Skull (voiced by - Lex Lang)''' *'''Scanner (voiced by - Bella Hudson)''' *'''The Penguin (voiced by - Stephen Root)''' *'''Sinestro (voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)''' *'''Kite Man (voiced by - Jeffrey Combs)''' *'''Diamondback (voiced by - Tara Sands)''' *'''Hammerhead (voiced by - John DiMaggio)''' *'''Vulture (voiced by - Robert Englund)''' *'''Ultron (voiced by - Tom Kane)''' *'''Metallo (voiced by - John C. McGinley)''' *'''Death Matel (voiced by - Matthew Wood)''' *'''Alkhema (voiced by - Linda Young)''' *'''the Riddler (voiced by - Bruce Timm)''' *'''Tala (voiced by - Juliet Landau)''' *'''Rag Doll (voiced by - Jeff Bennet)''' *'''Weather Wizard (voiced by - Scott McNeil)''' *'''Firebrand (voiced by - Neal McDonough)''' *'''Mole Man (voiced by - Paul Dobson)''' *'''Abomination (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes)''' *'''Madame Masque (voiced by - Cree Summer)''' *'''Circe (voiced by - Rachel York)''' *'''Ultimo (voiced by - Andrew Chaikin)''' *'''Livewire (voiced by - Lori Petty)''' *'''Poison Ivy (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)''' *'''Blizzard (voiced by - David Orth)''' *'''Killer Croc (More reptilian with a tail)(voiced by - Ron Perlman)''' *'''Dreadknight (voiced by - John DiMaggio)''' *'''Whiplash (voiced by - Peter Kelamis)''' *'''Green Goblin (voiced by - Armin Shimerman)''' *'''Klaw (voiced by - Mark Hamill)''' *'''Absorbing Man (voiced by - Rick D. Wasserman)''' *'''Trapster (voiced by - Samuel Vincent)''' *'''Mandarin (voiced by - James Sie)''' *'''Star Sapphire (voiced by - Olivia d'Abo)''' *'''Titanium Man (voiced by - Dimitri Diachenko)''' *'''Bullseye (voiced by - Daran Norris)''' *'''Galatus (voiced by - Gregg Berger)''' *'''Gentleman Ghost (voiced by - Greg Ellis)''' *'''Winter Soldier (voiced by - Crispin Freeman)''' *'''Cheetah (voiced by - Sheryl Lee Ralph)''' *'''Copperhead (voiced by - Jose Yenque)''' *'''Scarecrow/Scarebeast (voiced by - Jeffrey Combs (Scarecrow) and Dee Bradly Baker (Scarebeast))''' *'''Solomon Grundy (voiced by - Mark Hamill)''' *'''Basil Karlo/Clayface (voiced by - Wallace Langham)''' *'''Loki (voiced by - Graham McTavish)''' *'''Enchantress (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)''' *'''Lady Shiva (oiced by - Rachael MacFarlane)''' *'''Omega Red (voiced by - Colin Murdock)''' *'''Giganta (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)''' *'''Constrictor (voiced by - Cam Clarke)''' *'''Major Disaster (voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)''' *'''Firefly (voiced by - Jason Marsden)''' *'''Volcana (voiced by - Peri Gilpin)''' *'''Mr. Freeze (voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)''' *'''Technovore (voiced by - Joel Swetow)''' *'''HYDRA''' **'''Baron Strucker (voiced by - Jim Ward): Leader of HYDRA ''' **'''Grim Reaper (voiced by - Lance Henriksen)''' **'''Silvermane (voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)''' **'''Madame Hydra(Viper) (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)''' **'''Arnim Zola (voiced by -''' '''Grant Moninger)''' **'''Selene (voiced by - April Stewart)''' **'''Jackhammer (voiced by - Colin Murdock)''' **'''Man-Killer (voiced by - Cathy Weseluck)''' **'''HYDRA agents (voiced by - Steven Blum, Richard McGonagle, Scott McNeil, Lee Tucker, Travis Willingham, Joel Swetow, Daran Norris, David Kaye, Wally Kurth)''' **'''Doughboy (vocals by - Grant Moninger)''' **'''Dreadnoughts''' *'''Ghost (voiced by - Michael Dobson)''' *'''Queen Bee (voiced by - Marina Sirtis)''' *'''Shocker (voiced by - Liam O'Brien)''' *'''Chemo (voice by - Dee Bradley Baker)''' *'''Mad Man (partnered with Halflife) (voiced by - Paul Dobson)''' *'''Halflife (voiced by - Lee Tucker)''' *'''Selene (voiced by - April Stewart)''' *'''Deathstroke (voiced by - Ron Perlman) ''' *'''Sportsmaster (voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson)''' *'''Whirlwind (voiced by - Troy Baker)''' *'''Professor Zoom (voiced by - John Wesley Shipp)''' *'''KGBeast (voiced by - Richard McGonagle)''' *'''the Cavalier (voiced by - Greg Ellis)''' *'''Fin Fang Foom (voiced by - James Sie)''' *'''Tricephalous (voiced by - Ted Biaselli)''' *'''Mysterio (voiced by - Xander Berkeley)''' *'''Crazy Quilt (voiced by - Jeffrey Tambor)''' *'''Living Laser (voiced by - Louis Chirillo)''' *'''Ymir (voiced by - Paul Eiding)''' *'''Electro (voiced by - Crispin Freeman)''' *'''Blackfire (voiced by - Hynden Walch)''' *'''Scorcher (voiced by - Jason Griffith)''' *'''Chemo (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)''' *'''Wizard (voiced by - Eric Roberts)''' *'''The Wrecking Crew''' **'''Wrecker (voiced by - J. B. Blanc)''' **'''Bulldozer (voiced by - James C. Mathis III) ''' **'''Thunderball (voiced by - Gary Anthony Williams) ''' **'''Piledriver (voiced by - Adam Baldwin)''' *'''Scorpion (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)''' *'''Attuma (voiced by - Gregg Berger)''' *'''Tiger Shark (voiced by - Beau Weaver)''' *'''Batzarro (voiced by - Kevin Conroy)''' *'''Felix Faust (voiced by - Robert Englund)''' *'''Gizmo (voiced by - Tara Strong)''' *'''Jinx (voiced by - Dawnn Lewis)''' *'''Mammoth (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)''' *'''Cobra (voiced by - Matthew Wood)''' *'''Mad Thinker (voiced by Danny Mann)''' '''The Crime Syndicate''' '''The look the same from the film Crisis on two earths.''' *'''Ultraman (voiced by - Brian Bloom)''' *'''Owlman (voiced by - James Woods)''' *'''Superwoman (Wonder Woman's counterpart) (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)''' *'''Johnny Quick (voiced by - Neil Patrick Harris with a british actcent)''' *'''J'edd J'arkus (voiced by - Michael McConnohie)''' *'''Power Ring/Hal Jordan (voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)''' *'''Turrantula-Man (Spider-Man's evil counterpart who wears purple and black) (voiced by - Quinton Flynn)''' *'''General U.S. (Capt America's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Kyle Jones)''' *'''Iron Maniac (IronMan's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Scott McNeil)''' *'''Street Gangster (Luke Cage's counterpart) (voiced by - Bow Wow)''' *'''Blue Bowman (voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)''' *'''Scarlet Scarib (voiced by - Will Friedle)''' *'''Warwolf (voiced by - Mark Gibbon)''' *'''Ultragirl (Supergirl's evil counterpart)''' *'''Dr. Iguana (Lizard's counterpart who acts like a mad scientist) (voiced by - Kelsey Grammer)''' *'''Arsenal Sentinal (War Machine's evil counterpart)''' *'''Barracuda (Aquaman's evil counterpart) (voiced by - ''' *'''Thunderlord (Thor's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Dan Green)''' *'''Gypsy Woman''' *'''Yellowjacket (Giant-Man's evil counter part) (voiced by - Tom Souhrada)''' *'''Black Wasp (Wasp's evil counter part) (voiced by - Colleen Clickenberd)''' *'''Extruded Man (voiced by - Troy Baker)''' *'''Olympia (Donna's tall counterpart and later turns good and joins the team) (voiced by Kelly Sheridan)''' *'''Deadeye (Hawkeye's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Derek Stephen Prince)''' *'''Sai''' *'''Element-Man''' *'''Black Power''' *'''White Prowler (Black Panther's evil couterpart) (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) (scottish accent)''' *'''Wild Man (Wolverine's evil counterpart)''' *'''Captain Super''' *'''Kid Super''' *'''Uncle Super''' *'''Scream Queen''' *'''Rook''' *'''Fiendish Four''' **'''Elasti-Man (voiced by - Tom Souhrada)''' **'''Bowlder (voiced by - David Moo)''' **'''Pyro-Dude (voiced by - Jason Griffith)''' **'''Ghost-Woman (voiced by - Bella Hudson)''' *'''Platinum Pacer (Silver Surfer's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Pete Capella)''' *'''Universor (Galactus' good counterpart) (voiced by - Dan Green)''' *'''Flame Racer (Ghost Rider's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Scottie Ray)''' *'''Rick Calmness (Nick Fury's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Wesley Snipes)''' *'''Eagle & Dodo (Hawk & Dove's evil counterparts) Maurice LaMarche (Eagle) Rob Paulsen (Dodo)''' *'''Doctor Normal (voiced by - Ben Stein)''' *'''Commender (voiced by - Todd Haberkorn)''' *'''Moltman (voiced by - Nolan North)''' *'''Johnny Slush (voiced by Troy Baker with a scottish accent)''' *'''The Unremarkble Feeble (Hulk's weak counterpart) Yuri Lowenthal (Feeble) Crispin Freeman (Roy Ratner)''' *'''White Widower (voiced by - Charlie Schlatter)''' *'''Leviathan (voiced by - Richard Epcar)''' *'''Feline (voiced by - Mae Whitman)''' *'''Daykneeler (voiced by Crispin Freeman)''' *'''Hollowdemon (voiced by Crispin Freeman)''' *'''Eye-Spy (voiced by Nolan North)''' *'''Thundress (voiced by Laura Bailey)''' *'''Dragoness (voiced by Jennifer Hale)''' *'''Wild Card (voiced by Todd Haberkorn)''' The Episodes. *'''A New Generation Part 1: Superman,Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, and Supergirl Spread up in N.Y to Find new heroes for the team.Superman met the villains Rhino and Sandman and they Battled him. Wonder Woman dodged a trank dart and attacked by Kravin the Hunter. Batman got hit by a razor bat from the Green Goblin. Flash got ambused by Hydro-Man and Scopion. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Flash were serounded by the Villain until Spider-Man came and Sied"Hey did missed the Party" to rescue them and Defeated Rhino, Green Goblin, Hydro-Man, Sandman, and Scopion. Flash lovede his jokes Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman were impressed Spider-Man introduced himself and lead them to see Tony Stark. Meanwhile Supergirl was still Searching until she saw her Boyfriend Dick Malvern and make out with him for a while than Shocker came and they battle. when Supergirl defeated him he saw Venom behind her "Who are you?" "We're Venom he heard someone talking to her from the watchtower Venom sied "now, lets see that Communicator" but Supergirl said "What? no way buddy, I not gunna let take this. Bring it on!" it was Venom vs Supergirl as they fight through in another part of N.Y. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Flash got to Stark Tower and Spider-Man introduced Tony to them he liked Batman they saw Smoke in town. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Spider-Man checked it out Before Batman left with them Tony showed him his Iron Man armor they both left to find outthey saw U-foes, Whiplash, Scorcher and Crimson Dynamo Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Spider-Man and Iron Man were helped by the Fantastic 4 and Captain America. Meanwhile Supergirl and Venom were still fight each other she pushes him through a truck when he says "Your going down, Blondy!" the she fly right twords him until Venom jumped over her and grabbed Kara's cap and started slamming her to the pavment .When they Defeated the U-Foes and Scorcher but Crimson Dynamo and Whiplash got away, they teleported to the Watchtower on the Moon. Reed was facinated of they're Technology Spider-Man Sied "we should recruit more Heroes, i say we called this team: The Justice Avengers!". ''' *'''A New Generation Part 2: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Hawkgirl, Flash and Martian Manhunter met the X-Men Flash mad fun of Wolverine when he Said "what wrong bub, you gotta proplem with that?"showing his blades to him in his Face. Flash apologise about the joke and walked away from him. Jean Grey liked Diana's outfit then they became friends. Superman and John could not contact Supergirl for 6 hrs than they all heard a slow clap it was Venom! "Hello, Parker!" Spider-Man "Venom?!. How did... How did you get here?!" "lets say a little birdie told me" "[Superman] Kara!" Supergirl was beat realy badly when Venom laughs threw a Symbiote at Wolverine in his mind he saw his old form Symbiote Wolverine they fought off but Wolverine won and the Symbiote died the others beat Venom Spider-Man want's to know why is Brock realy here. Venom just want to see the WatchTower and he apoligizes Kara. Batman took a sample of Venom's suit, Superman bearly trusts him until now. Supergirl needed Medical attention the rest keept on gathering Heores they met S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile Lex Luthor heard that Superman is gathering new Heroes he met Doctor Doom, Baron Zemo and The Red Skull they play it there own game by giving him pieces of Kryptonite they found and gathered other villains. While the others gather Heroes, they met Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Thor, Deadpool, Ghost Rider, Moon Knight, and War Machine he was looking for Tony until he met Vixen. Flash asked Banner where is Dr. Doom he can't tell him Ghost Rider warned Flash don't make him angry Flash kept argued when Bruce Banner became the incredible Hulk! "Hulk smashes Speedy man!" he punshed him and teleported to Matropiles Kara has recoverd and. Hulk battled Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Iron Man and the rest .thn General Ross and General Eiling came to trap the Hulk but Wasp and Giant-Man provented that and they rejoined as the meet the team's new friends after the Hulk got away then while they were all talking, Venom senses someone "[Spider-Man] Venom, what is it?" "Yes, we sense our other" "[Kara] Sense who, Moron?" then Venom saw somthing and then came right at him. A red symbiote spear Spider-Man had one gues who it is then on top of the building, Carnage! Then he jumped on the ground as Venom runs twards at him with punch but he grabbed and looked behined and says "Eddie, you did'nt tell me you made new friends" then he kicks and jumps over him infront of Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Supergirl "So, These are your new Pals" Supergirl "Hey, Venom. Friend of yours?" "No!" "[laugh] God, im starting to like you guys" Batman heard about him from a profile and Flash threatin him to a fight but Carnage went " Who say I'm going to fight all of you? Oh, wll. Boys! The his gang came to aid him. Lasher came from on top of buildings, ZZZXX and Mayhem came from under the street, Agony came through a window and Carnage went "Where's Phage" Phage swing to them while he was being chased by Silver Sable and Wild Pack "Dude!!" "Give up, Phage! Silver Sable's on your tail!" "Catch me if you can, doll-face" and he threw a symbiotic spikes out of his fingers and into Sable's chopper and she made a safe landing and saw Spider-Man and engaged him as she tried to kick him but Wonder Woman blocked the nive and told her that Carnage and his friends are the enemies then .Meanwhile Lex, Dr. Doom, Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Loki, and Iron Monger gathered every dangeres Villains on the planet and called it the Legion of Super Villains. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Hawkgirl, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America and the rest invited the greatest heroes of all time. ''' *'''Ultrawoman's Redemtion: When Titanium Man, Bizarro, Whiplash, Atomic Skull and Ultimo attacks N.Y steal tecnology for Luthor, it's up to Superman, Iron Man, Spiderman, Venom, Batman and Green Lanturn to stop them. While they were battling before Whiplash could strike Superman until a Woman grabbed his whip and punshed him. her outfit looks like clarks with a window port above her S. She threw him away Her name is Superwoman then she melted ultimo's jets Superman remebered her from thier first incounter and saved a woman named Sunset Bain. Tony knows her and tells Superman to not trust her. Meanwhile Lois is agrey that Wonder Woman is taking Superman away from her suddin'ly Lex Luthor and Grim Reaper came to offer Lois a gife at his Lab with A.I.M. and HYDRA then when they got to the base she was introduced by Baron Strucker and MODOC "Greetings, Ms. Lane. Welcome to HYDRA" "Kinda.. interesting. But why" her Superman's DNA then Lois Lane Became Ultrawoman! Now with all that power, she'll defeat Wonder Woman with the help of Volcana, Dreadknight, Bane, Abomination and Crimson Dynamo. Lois ambushed Wonder Woman with a little conversation "(groaning) Lois, what happend you? What do you want" "I've transformed into Ultrawoman and i'm going to destroy you" "What do i want? I want my man back, from you!" "Lois, this is crazy. Can't we..[she grabs her]" "you should be more worried about what i'm going to do!!" and Battled each other in Gateway City. Titanium Man, Bizarro, Whiplash, and Atomic Skull watched them fight. Donna and Supergirl saw and tried to stop Lois but Volcana and Crimson Dynamo got in there way. Meanwhile at the Daily planet on the news Jimmy said "is that L... Lois?!" Col. Fury saw it to from the helicarrior told Maria Hill to send the Mandroids. Meanwhile Superman was still with Ms. Bain he heard on the news about Lois. Ms. Bain weakend him with kryptonite and Kissed him, then she lets him go and gave him the kryptonite in a leaded box to save Wonder Woman from Lois. Wonder Woman grabbed lois's cap and threw her to a building and was getting tired and the Mandroids told Diana to stand aside as the engage and set weapons for capture until Ultrawoman ram through them and tackles Wonder Woman in the air and fall to the ground crash on the roof. She was ready to finish her off until Clark came and tried to convince her to stop "Lois, what are you doing?!" "Solving the Wonder Woman problem" "Lois, please, don't do this!" "Clark!? Make your choice are you with me or Her?!?" "Lois, i can't let you do this" "Fine!!!" but she punshed and attacked him Then Spider-man and Venom hold her off while "Let me go!!" "We're not gunna let you hurt her, Lois. Please don't mess up whole life for this" then Superman tossed the lead box to Wonder Woman to Weakin Ultrawoman with kryptonite. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and took her away by the order of Nick Fury and he tells Superman that Lois is to dangerous to everyone "Im sorry, Clark. She is too dangerous to anyone, we're taking her to the Big House as our new prisoner". Wonder Woman kisses Superman for saving her them they went out on a date . Meanwhile Lex and Iron monger busted Ultrawoman out of the Big House as she joins his team''' *'''Wrath of the Gater: Some people have been missing for the last dew weeks the team are trying to figure it out.they saw Captain America, Scartlet Witch, Robin, and Cyclops were Attacked in the medical room said they were in the Sewers look for Civilens until they were Ambused by Reptilemen Spider-Man said Dr. conners will help as The Lizard, Jean saw Scott wounded and worried. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Spider-Man, Venom, and Lizard searched for the mastermind behind it they saw Alligatermen walking by talking about a labertory they followed them until they were Sarrounded then the Mastermind was Killer Croc! He stole Dr. Conner's notes and equipment in his lab at Empire State University. with his new Reto-Ray he'll turn humans into Gatermen all over the globe They will not let that happin.While the other hold off the gatermen while Lizard goes after croc. Lizard defeated Croc and joins the Team. ''' *'''The Winnings league: Superman, Wonder Woman, Iron Man, Deadpool, Wolverine and Jean Grey were teleported to War World by Mongul and being Challenged in battle rounds against Magneto, Blockbuster, Clayface, Dreadknight, Whirlwind, and Cheetah they being controlled by him, except Magneto .they all need to defeat Mongul and return to earth.''' *'''Clash of the Titans: Hulk kills Doomsday for good ''' *'''Invashion of the Skrulls!: Supergirl was haging with the Fantastic 4 and Wasp and Giant-Man when Skrull Invaded earth lead by Super-Skrull and Titannus they were going to destroy the city with atom cannon and send skrull soldiers to battle the Fantastic 4 and Supergirl. one Soldier took peice from Supergirl's hair and they cloned Dark Supergirl! Supergirl and the 4 went on Super-Skrull's Ship and they split up. Kara fought her dark side on the catwalk while The Fantastic 4 fight against Super-Skrull''' *'''Terror on Dinosaur Island: Superman and Wonder Wonder were on vacation together on Dinosaur Island until Spider-Man, Wolverine, Jubilee, Beast, Batman and Lizard are tracking down Sauron and Stegron before they make an Army of Dinosaur humanoids take over the Island Until they were helped by Ka-Zar, Shanna, Zabu and the Fall People (who were all moved to Dinosaur Island as thier new home since the Savage Lands was heading to another Ice Age).''' *'''Revenge from the Deep: Aquaman and Namor team up to stop Black Manta and Atumma from taking of Atlantis''' *'''Year of the Dragon:The Mandarin frees the dragon Fin Fang Foom ''' *'''Mayhem of the Music Meister: The Music Miester is back and has a new plan to rule with music controll once again. Batman, Spider-Man, Venom, Superman, and Wonder Woman to stop him. ''' *'''A Battle Between 2 Earths: The Justice Avegers faces with the new Crime Syndicate on Antimatter Earth ''' *'''Inside the Outsiders!: Supergirl, Teen Titans, and the Outsiders battle the H.I.V.E. and Dark Supergirl ''' * '''Ultron's Awakening: Luthor accidently activates Ultron at Stark tower and he's off looking for something. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman heard the alam Iron Man, Ant-Man and She-Hulk came with them, at star labs when he and Hank were Shocked that thier creation online. Ultron scaned Superman and started to attack him and everyome else who gets in his path to achieve his goal. Then after the fight, Ultron disappeared. Then Superman deserves a explination ''' *'''Venom's rescue Mission: As Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Flash, Martian Manhunter Captain America and IronMan are captured by the Crime Syndicate. Beast and War Machine teleports Venom to the Antimatter Earth. Than Venom saw a world without heroes he laughed at but no time he has to save his pals along the way he fought counterparts of the Justice Avegers with the help of the good Lex Lutor. Superboy followed them cause he's looking for some one Lex was knocked cold by Blue Archer alongside him was Olympia as Venom takes care off Blue Archer, Superboy tries to talk to Olympia. Meanwhile on the Crime Syndicate moon station Superman and the rest are in a force field Ultraman was asking them a few questions, Owlman ask Batman about the Negativezone, Superwoman thinks that Superman is more handsom then Owlman, Johnny told Flash that he'll never be faster then him Turrantula-Man can't contacted Blue Archer he knows something rong Spider-Man was wondering. Lex Luthor got Venom in the Hanger until he accidently set off the alarm and he hide for a big surprise. Everyone heard it Superwoman told her maidmen "Go find out who sound the alarm" Turrantula-Man "Im coming too, just in case" they where in the hanger but lights were going on, and off Captain Super saw somthing black Uncle Super see something crawling and staird he gasped when saw.... Spider-man tells everyone"Shh i heard something" Superwoman said"hmm me to, Captain what's going on down there?""Mistress, we're being attacked by!..(Grunted)" Uncle super was smacked twice and webbed by Venom and he saw Captain Super and Kid Super in the elevator "I'll deal with you later, oldman also go to a retirement home!" and crawled after them Cap ran across the dark hallway but Venom tackled Kid Super he ran to the door Superwoman saw captain "What happend?" "someone's attacking us, he was.." Venom, grabs him with web line/Tendrill covering his mouth from the dark hallway Spider-Man knows who it is Johhny said "Whoe, what in bloody hell is that?!". Venom pulled Captain Super and webbed up the door as he covers captain suddin'ly he hears footsteps behind him Uncle Super striked but Venom grabbed the punch and threw him at Kid Super and cut the power.When the back up generator powered up Wonder Woman said " Up there!" Superwoman's maidmen were defeated and in a symbiote web but not Turrantulla-Man suddin'ly thrash at the door Venom stand ontop of him "Honey, im Home!!!"Spiderman "Venom! I knew it!" Superwoman siad "So, you must be Venom, like the costume" "You dare to challenge me?!" "Inmatter of fact, yes" "Ha, that's so funny, i've forgot to laugh!" then Owlman threw his owlrang at him but Venom cuaght it and threw it and the Force field's generator freed Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Flash, Martian Manhunter Captain America and IronMan as they fought they're counterparts. Venom defeated Superwoman by webbing her up and he and the rest went back home.Meanwhile he said to himself "After that, i've spent time with my favorite Friends"''' *'''Octobot Rampage: Doc Ock creats and army of Tenticaled Robots called "Octobots" for Luthor. Spider-Man, Batman, Silver Sable and Moon Knight must stop him''' *'''Symbiote Squad: Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem have made some robberies and many fatalities, the Justice avenger must do something about it because commissioner gorden has been missing for 2 weeks. Spider-Man and Venom came in because they know where Carnage is hiding. Meanwhile, at a warehouse on the docks in New York, Carnage and his gang are talking about the robberies and the cops the killed. "[Carnage] We, did it! and another on bite the dust" "[Lasher] Yep, it's in the bag"''' *'''Night of Scarebeast! part 1: Batman, Robin, Spiderman and Supergirl were chasing Unicorn, Scorpion, Firefly and Livewire to an hole were who are lead by Scarecrow who told them to steal leathel chemicals from Starlabs for Luthor. when thy got there, Scarcrow was going to used the chemicle to make his fear gas more affective opon the people of Gathom Supergirl poped uped in front of him "Okey Scarecrow, i think you should give those chemicals back." "Very well. Bane! you know what to do" Bane battled Kara while Batman and Spider-Man stop Scarcrow until he has feargas inside Spider-man got caught by it but it's not working on him "Hmm doesn't ring a bell." Scarecrow "What?! you resist my fear gas?" "Yes and besides you can't even scare crows away!" Scarecrow got mad and started to attack Spider-man. Firefly and the rest a taking the chemicals back to base "Careful with these chemicals, and hurry up Unicorn. you too Scorpion!" "We're carrying them fast as we can, man!" Scorpion was ready to trip while carrying a barrel of the chemicals "Scorp, what ever you do, dont...[Scorpion spilled the Chemicals] Spill it" "Uh oh" it's going to land on scarecrow. "Boss, heads up!" "huh? [gasp] Nooo!" Bane saw the chemical is all over Scarecrow soon as he punches and throws Supergirl away and dries of him also say to her "So long, seniorita" and punches her the villains escaped. Batman should know that those chemicals should have killed Scarecrow as Robin grabs a samble from it so Iron Man or Lizard examin it. Luthor and Iron Monger are pleased that the others brought the Chemicals until Bane told them that one of the chemicals spilled on Scarecrow Luthor said to him "Scarecrow, are you alright?" "don't you worry, Im fine. I'll be at the lab checking my blood... Just in case" then he felt somthing on his back he went to see a mirror that his spine grew as he gasped "Whats happing to me?" Joker saw and promised him he won't tell the other while he had his figures crossed behind his back. Meanwhile IronMan tried to check the chemical but he other buisness with War Machine until Lizard examin Crane's blood sample from the chemicals and tells Batman, Spider-Man and Robin that the blood cells are mutating. Spider-Man "Whoa, hold on, are you saying that Scarecrow is turning into a monster?" "Im afraid so. He's got less than an hour before the transformation is complete" Rodin knew somthing else is wrong. "Luthor! he doesn't know" Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, Ravin and Cyborg went to warn him Batman and Lizard tried to stop them before somthing worse will happen. Scarecrow began to have sharp claws and teeth his costume began to mirge with his mutation. he went to his old lab without knowing Luthor and the other followed him as Joker told him what happend to Scaecrow. Crane locked the bulkhead doors as Luthor bangs outside "Scarecrow, open these Doors!! or Bane will break it down...[Scarecrow screeming in pain] Scarecrow?" the Teen Titans arrived, Beastboy looked though the keyhole saw Scarecrow getting bigger then boom the doors exploaded then they all see somthing in the fire "Scarecrow.. i... is that you?" Scarecrow has bacame the Scarebeast!''' *'''Night of Scarebeast! part 2: Scarebeast is born as he's 45ft tall and Luthor, Iron Monger, Bane, Firefly, Kiler Croc and Whirlwind are shocked. Beast boy screamed in terror and sudjest that the team should run Robin agreed but Cyborg thinks they have to stop it. Scarebeast was ready to chase them through the city destroying. Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Speedy, Scarlet Whitch, Vixen, Prodigy, B'wana Beast, and Falcon saw it and called the rest of the team. at the watchtower batman "What is it, Green Arrow?" "Ah, Bats? We have a propblem, Gathom is under attack by!... [grunting]" Superman hears the people of Gathom screaming, Wonder Woman told the others to get everyone to safty and know they're on thier way to find out IronMan and War Machine will be with them shortly. Scarebeast is rampaging through the city saying "Where are you, Batman?!" then threw Bane at Cyborg. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Spider-Man, Lizard, and Venom saw Robin and the others defeated by the creature and ready to eat Robin! Wolverine "Hey, bub, put him down!" "Oh there you are, little Bat!" Spider-Man knows something "Scarecrow? Whoa your're huge! i mean your the size of king kong!" "I am no longer Scarecrow, he was weak, call me SCAREBEAST!" Batman "It doesn't matter what you are on the outside, Crane, you need a cure" "I've have new skills Batman, i can creat fear gas from inside my body and once i get on top of Gathom skyscapper i'll breath out a cloud of fear gas over Gathom city making a living nightmare in the streets![Laughing]" "Your more insane than before." "indeed right after i kill you for turning he into a freak! and P.S. I told you. There is no Crane, or Scarecrow. Only Scarebeast! [ROAAAAR!]" Scarebeast started to attack them until Wolverine cuts off his arm off allowing Aztec to get Robin but Scarebeast can grow his limbs back and he crushed Wolverine and threw him through a wall. Giant-Man grew to Scarebeast's size and grabbed him "Your sick, Crane. You need help" "I don't need help from you! [inhails]" until Scarebeast breathed fear gas in his face Giant-Man is affected and see that Scarebeast is making him look scarior and he punched Giant-Man 3 times and threw him into a building his cut off arm became a spawn/monster and he grew 2 more arms under his upper arms in his hand he has kara and she a Kryptonite pearl in her breast and he said "I have no time for this, you two, keep them occupied, i've got a skycrapper to find." he started to climb a building and finding it from the rooftops. Superman is going to ram him until Scarebeast threw a kryptonite shard in his cap Wonder Woman saw him falling "Bruce, go on heard. I'll get Clark." "Superman, are you okey?" "[groaning] the Kryptonite!..." she pulls it out and throws it far away. Scarebeast ran across buildings then saw the Skycrapper and started to climb (sequel of King kong) then he made it to the top and ready the breath out the fear gas until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived Ironman "Fury? what are you doing here?" "Ah, not much, Stark, im here to take care of all your problem. All weapons prepare too..." "Fury, Don't get too close!" Scarebeast jumped onto the Helicarrier Spider-Man knew if it falls, half of Gathom will be destroyed unless they can fly it to Gathom sea Venom thinks it's a great plan then he ask War Machine to tell the others about it. Scarebeast threw Supergirl into the bridge where nick fury and Black Widow is right now she wakes "Oh, hey Fury, hows the flowes?" "Not good, we're about to be crushed!" she provents Scarebeast from crushing the bridge and started punching his face then he slammed her on the ground then War Machine fire his missles on Scarebeast's back "Take that, you overgrown hayestack!" all of a suddin Scarebeast was in rage an knew he had enough Ironman told to evacuat the ship "Alright! All personal. abandon ship! i repeat Abandon ship!" Batman came to confront him "Batman! finaly, Let finish what we have began!" "This ship is going down less than a minute, Crane" "That's all the time i need to kill you [ROAAAR!!!]" the fight through the Helicarrier until one on the engines started to blew up and Batman lost his balance when he, then fell on the deck Scarebeast says "farewell, Little Bat!" before he could crush batman Deadpool jumped on his shoulder and says "hay, Ugly, lets see how you feel this!" he stabs his chest then he slaps him off then IronMan, War Machine and Green Arrow hited Scarebeast everything they got as he slipped off the side the grabbed the Helicarrier until another engine blew up and Scarebeast fell into the sea "[Roaring] Noooooooooooooo!!! I'll will kill you for this, Batma..." splash! IronMan got Batman to safty as he has a broken leg they all see the Hellicarier crashes into the sea and exploaded. Black Widow and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents checked the wreckage but there was no sigh of Scarebeast anywhere Venom thinks he's still alive and the others are wondering. Meanwhile across the Gathom boarder, Scarebeast got out of the water and staird ate Gathom saying "Farewell, Gathom. And Batman, you haven't seen the last of Scarebeast." then he walked through the woods [Roar!]. ''' * '''Our Kingdom Come: Lex Luthor stere 6 famous landmarks for his city.''' * '''Metropolis Sinking: Ultron joins forces with HydroMan to sikns the city, heroes .''' * '''Time Controlled: Thanks to Chronos, Ultron begins wreaking havoc on time- reversing it, fast-fowarding it to the future to find his older decendent, Ultron 10,000 Stronger and more deadly, and stopping it does not stop the heroes. Superman, Wonder Woman, Ironman and Doctor Fate must stop him in the future''' *'''Whipped: Whiplash appears to the heroes alone as their enemy and one of Lex Luthor's goons. ''' *'''Hunted: Hulk captured by Lex Luthor. The Team rescues him as Hulk joins the team if Blackwing stays too''' *'''Grudge Match: Ghosts of various dead people appear before the eyes of Lex Luthor by to haunt the JLA.''' *'''Hijacked: the cyborg, Gearhead hijack Lex Luthor's prototype battle car.''' *'''Megalith: The JLA are lured into the Crimson Dynamo's trap. However, Megalith joins the JLA and comes to the rescue!'''' *'''All is Pollution: Lex Luthor wants to pollute the earth.''' *'''New Ice Age: Green Lantern and discovers that Lex Luthor, Mr. Freeze and Ultron are creating a new ice age.''' *'''Metallo: Ultron discovers Metallo and joins forces with him to blow up New York City until Superman, Iron Man and Captain America. When Ultron sees confidence in Matallo he was starting to impress him''' *'''Apollo's Sun: Lex Luthor and Galactus plans to pull Sun out of centre of Solar System.''' *'''I Am Lobo: Superman and Wolverine discover their enemy Lobo, a former Legion of Doom member.''' *'''V for Vendetta: The masked terrorist known as "V" is a neutral, allying with good and evil. He will blow up the Houses of Parliament If Hawkeye, Wasp, Hawkgirl and Green Arrow stop him.''' *'''The Beyonder: The Beyonder appears before both good and evil forces and sends them to Battleworld. It is the Secret Wars: Crisis on Infinite Worlds!''' *'''Divide and Conquer: Lex luthor and Red Skull decide to capture the heroes one by one, Metallo goes after Superman, Lady Shiva Goes after Wonder Woman, Prometheus goes after Batman, Crimson Dynamo goes after IronMan, Baron Zemo goes after Captain America, Sinestro goes after Green Lanturn, and Doc Ock goes after Spider-Man. Superman and Wonder Woman were going out on thier date until he felt Kryptonite near by and Metallo Tackled him and Shiva kicked her. Batman was looking around Until Prometheus appeard to him and fight at the Gathom bridge, IronMan was fighting a few HYDRA Agents until Crimson Dynamo smacked him''' *'''Battlefield Down: The heroes manage to defeat the Crime Syndicate (but not yet)''' *'''Year 2099: Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Venom, Batman, Flash and IronMan travel to a different Universe in the Future of 2099.''' *'''Episode 257-494: Spider-Man and Venom visits the Titans when Beast Boy tells everyone he saw Control Freak on the Titan's T.V. but he's in jail''' *'''The Journey: Moon Knight takes Supergirl on a lonly journey through Khonshu's apretiation in canada''' *'''Stegron's Revenge part 1: After The Titans, Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg along side Supergirl, Spider-Man, Venom, Blue Beetle and Shadowcat (with Lockheed). Crashed thier ship on an island on the beach then they need the act fast "[Starfire] don't worry, Robin, i'll just fly for help" when jumped she fell " I.. I can't fly!" "[Kara] Here, i'll give it a shot" then she couldn't fly either as for Raven she will think the same thing then Cyborg "Hey, guy im detecting a forcefield all over this island" "[Blue Beetle] Same with the Scarib. So what does that mean any way?" "[Cyborg] Which means, that where theres a forcefiel, there's a generator." "[Kara] An where theres' a generator?" "[Spider-Man] There's a Laboretory! And... Venom, what did you find?" Venom found a dinosaur skull then they all realized they're on Dinosaur Island then they went into the jungle to find the lab. Then Sauron was watchin them from above and went back to report to his master. meanwhile at the laboretory, Stegron was doing his experiments when Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth came in "Alright, guys, what ever you do. Don't make him angry" "[Mammoth] So, what." "[Gizmo] Ya, whats he gunna do get angry when he just a walking fossil?[laughing]" then Stegron slammed his tail "Silence!![Gizmo stops laughing]" "[Jinx] Told, you" "Im grow tired of this mockery of you tree. But you might prove useful for me to the dawn of awakining, that is why i brought you others(Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem) to help them" "[Gizmo] Ah, man not those slimballs again!" "[Phage] Hey! who are you calling slimballs, Shortstack? (giggling)" "[Carnage] Yes, we only came hear because i sensed one of us on this Island. Thats, all" "[Riot] He's right, kid, if you kept callin us names. Your brain would started coming right out of your nose right bout now" Gizmo flinshed the Sauron came in "[Stegron] Sauron, report." "We've have visiters, lord Stegron" "[Carnage] Venom!" then Stegron sent them all (except Sauron) to intercept. Meanwhile on the Beach, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Woverine, Flash, Wasp, Ant-Man, Jean Grey, B'wana Beast and Deadpool (and brought several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents) have traced the signal. "[Jean] This must be where they crashed. They must have left" "[Batman] Robin, come in. Come in! Robin, are you there? Strange, the communication not responding" Diana tried to find them from aboove, but she couldn't fly either good thing Superman caught her as he can't fly too then one of agents detected a force field around the entire island then Wolverine was try to pick up Shadowcat's scent "By judging these tracks they lead that way" "[B'wana beast] The Jungle?!" "[Deadpool]Ah, c'mon fellas. It's not like we're getting lost. What? It's true. Right guys?" "[agent # 1] yes, sir" "No time for fooling around, Wilson. we're here to find the others. And were going to follow the tracks" "Okey. Oh, tell you what. Lets split up into 2 groups: You guys head into the woods while Me and the agents walk'along the beach if we find something." Then they split into groups until one of the agents went back on the Quinjet to call for reinforce ments and The Lizard. While Deadpool's group was walking along the beach, the saw something "[Agent #1] what is it?" "[Agent #4] looks like a S.H.I.E.L.D. cargo crate." "[Agent #3] Fury did say; one of our trasport ships was shot down almost 3 mounths ago." they didn't know what was inside the crate but they see large foot prints as the lead into another part of the jungle. Then a S.H.I.E.L.D. drop ship came by and droped off agens Brent Jackson and Kymberly Taylor cam to help Deadpool to follow the Dinosaur tracks to where they lead. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Venom, Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg, Blue Beetle, Supergirl, Shadowcat and Lockheed were walking through the forest as they saw the amazing thing along the way to the lab; dinosaurs! Then they all took a break at a grassy field as Beast Boy's feet were starting to hurt until they stumbled in a herd of Edmontosaurus, Shunosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Iguanadon, Styracosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Camarasaurus, Kentrosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus. The group was excited to see them as Shadowcat pet as baby Styracosaurus until out of the forest was a pack of Utahraptors ready to attack the herd. "[Blue Beetle] I count 13 of them" "[Supergirl] C'mon, we got a protected the heard!" Spider-Man "You and I are in a total agreement" Venom "Let's get em!'" The group are now fighting the Utahraptors as the Iguanadons, Styracosauruses, Pachycephalosauruses, and Ankylosauruses started to help the heroes fend off the pack the the pack ran off when a hungry Megalosaurus attacks a Edmontosaur as Beast Boy turns into a Ankylosaurus and wacked the carnivore and shoved it away as it knew it can't fight off a whole as Megalosaurus retreats. The the dinosaurs thankedd the group for protecting them and thier yound as Beast boy turns into them one at a time "[Robin] what did they say?" "They thank us and anothing, one Iguanadon told us a warning: Beware the Devil-Rex?" "[Shadowcat] What's a Devil-Rex?" Raven does not wan't to find out. Then the group moves one back into the jungle but Megalosaurus was not pleased of not having his food and tries to follow them quietly as possible with out them knowing. While the group walks through the forest they were talking about the Devil-Rex until Robin was wack to the ree by a tail of a hungry Ceratosaurus and tw more arived the Blue Beetle fired it but Cyborg told him to not fire at them becuase something else is going to help Robin a gentle Therizinosaurus. the Ceratosauruses better be warned by Therizinosaurus's gigantic claws. Therizinosaurus slashed them as the the 2 Ceratosaurs retreat while one was wounded and limping away Robin thank the Therizinosaurus as it licked him and the group moved on. Meanwhile Deadpool and his group are still following the large foots as the move ferther the walk on across a fallen tree and the see a water fall and they all saw a group of Baryonyx and they moved on following the tracks who are revealed to be a Tyrannosaurus rex. Meanwhile Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Woverine, Flash, Wasp, Ant-Man, Jean Grey, B'wana Beast are in the herd that Robin and other been with 9hrs ago and B'wana talked to them and went back to tell the group "[Wolverine] Well?" "Yep, an Ankylosaurus just told me that a group of teen just saved them from Utahraptors and a Megalosaurus." then Ka-Zar, Shanna & Zabu came to welcome them. Jean Grey explained to them why there here, to find the others and the agreed to help, then a Therizinosaurus came out of the forest and the group walked up to it and B'wana asked it if he saw the others and it did and pointed the direction they went then by that moment, Ka-Zar knows where they're going "[Ka-Zar] They're heading for the Bad Lands." Wasp "What?" "A Dangerous vally, always cloudy, filled with many kind of dangers there lava shafts, rock slides and more." "[Shanna] There are predators living there." "[Ant-Man] What kinds? Other Dinosaurs maybe?" "Yes, i've been there many times, i saw groups of Allosaurus, Mapusaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, and Raptors" then all of suden, they all heard a distant roar and frightend Therizinosaurus the B'wana told the group it said The Devil Rex. They need an esier way to get to the Vally "[Shanna] What is your sugestion, B'wana Beast?" "I have an idea.". Then the whole group are riding on a migrating herd of Brontoaurus, Amargasaurus, and Superaurus, "[Wasp] Okey, this is your idea, B'wana Beast" "[Ant-Man] of course it is. Sauropods are gentle dinosaurs". Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Venom, Robin and the others are almost to the Bad Lands and as the walk, Blue Beetle "Lets keep moving. This place gives me the creeps" then Supergirl hears something in that dark cave and then the group was attack by Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem as the all tumbled down the rockey hill to a rocky arena and there are 3 lava tubes witch can on on for miles underground if you fell in. Spider-man "Carnage?!" "[Venom] What are you doing here?!?" "[Carnage] to kill you. What's it look like to?" "[Cyborg] Why is the little runt doing here??" "[Gizmo] Whats a matter, robo-whimp? Afriad i might kick your stinkin can? "Just Try!" "[Mayhem] Remember, boys. We have our orders" "[Mammoth talking to Lasher] Is she always this bossey" "No, she isn't... but yes." "[Shadow] Orders from who?" "[Phage laughing] From Stegron, dudet. Who else..." "[Riot shove a rock in his mouth] Jeez, Phage keep you mouth shut! No wonder your such a chatterbox" "[Spider-Man] Stegron? He's here too?" "[Carnage] Enough with the questions! Lets' fight!" they all fought as Shadowcat tell lockheed to find help. Meanwhile Deadpool and the agents are follow ing the track until a huge red rock "[Deadpool] Why is there a big red rock in the way" then he stands on top of it "[Kymberly Taylor heard growling] brent, if that was you stomach, you should've had lunch before we left" "Wasn't me" "[agent #2] Ma'am, was Fury trying to transport a dinosaur," "Yes, i think.." then they were all shocked" "Oh, god. Is that who i think it is?" the they pulled out thier guns and blasteres out "Wilson? get off of there, now!" "Aw, C'mon, guys.." then the Dinosaur started to get up behind Deadpool. "..all im sayin' it's nothing but a dumb rock! [growling] Wh... What the..." Then the red was revealed to be a red T-rex known as Devil Dinosaur! "[Roaring]" he was real angrey when Deadpool called him a dumb rock "[Kymberly Taylor] Devil Dinosaur?!? whats' he doing on this island?" "[Brent Jackson] I don't know but, RUN!" Devl Dinosaur chomps but misses and roared angrely and the group started to run fast as they can until the slide down into the middle of the nest! Bones all over then Devil Dinosaur called his pack, 4 males and 2 females also 5 baby T-rexes. "oh, crap!" then one of the chomped on of the agents! "[screaming]" "[agent #3] Nooo!! Presten, no!" "[Brent] we can't! He's gone!" "[Kymberly Taylor] Just keep running!" Then Devil Dinosaur and the other 4 males went after them while the females brought thier babies followed them by walking. Meanwhile, On the beach, Lizard arrived band head for the herd of Sauropods fast as the wind through the jungle to find Superman's group. Meanwhile Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Woverine, Flash, Wasp, Ant-Man, Jean Grey, B'wana Beast, Ka-Zar, Shanna and Zabu are still riding the the migrating herd for 14hrs until Wasp saw Lizard on that ledge "Look! There's Dr. Conners!" "[Batman] Let get down to him, " "[B'wana Beast] Well, this is our stop." then they got on the cliff "bye! Take care of the herd!" Wonder Woman "It's good that your here, Dr. Conners." 'Thank you, Diana. Have you find the others yet? Oh im sorry" Ka-Zar "The Bad Lands are just through those woods" then Lockheed showed up "[Jean Grey] Lockheed. Your alright! Where are the teens" Then B'wana talk Lockheed "Whats' the matter, little guy? What? There in trouble?! lead the way!" then they all followed Lockheed to the others. Deadpools group is still being chased by Devil Dinosaur and his pack "[Brent Jackson] Quick head for the herd" they ran twords a huge herd of Stegosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Torosaurus, Charonosaurus, Gallimimus, Corythosaurus, and Triceratops. The whole herd ran from Devil Dinosaur and his pack. soon the ran twords the vally and into the Bad Lands and infront were the paths as the herd went left when Gallimimus went right where the othe group along with one Torosaurus. Meanwhile Agony is beaten the vrap out of Supergirl "[laughing] Whats the matter? Can't fly, Blondie? Well to bad!!" "[Groaning] Will you please Shut up!" as she punches her in the jaw. Robin threw his disks at Lasher "Is that the best you can do, Boy wonder?" "No. But maybe this!" he air kicked him in the chest Carnage was ready to kill Spider-Man until Superman threw a bowlder at him as the whole group came to help "Are you okey, Peter" "Yep, I'm alright. Thanks, Kal" Zabu pounced on Mammoth and got back up back away "Nice, kitty. Nice, kitty [Screams when Zabu roared at him]" "[Gizmo] Quick, Lets get out of here!" "[Jinx] Well.. Back to the boss" the villains left but the symbiotes stayed behind as they sensed something's coming and sticked to the walls. the team is back together "[Batman] Good, i'll call for extraction" "[Spider-Man] Whoe, what about Stegron" "[Lizard] wiat, Batman. Peter, is that true? Stegron's still here?" "Yes, And it's all thanks to Phage" then they called Deadpool but in behind them was "Aw, Dude! It's that same Megalosaurus again" then they all saw a stampede of Gallimimus running twords them Bwana beast translate what there screaming about and told the group "they said: Run! The devil rex is coming!" Zabu growled in that direction cause something big is coming and the group saw SS.H.I.E.L.D. agents got to the team "[Wonder Woman] So there you guys are. Where's Deadpool?" Brent Jackson "[panting] We ran... fast as we could... Wilson was trying to slow him down down" "Who?" "Can't talk..need...rest" they all saw Deadpool running and screaming like a little girl "Hide, me!" then Devil Dinosaur showed up and "[ROOAAR!!!!]" then the Megalosaurus ran off and doesn't call him the king for nothing.''' *'''Stegron's Revenge part 2: Some of the team was shocked to see Devil Dinosaur again "[Wasp] Hank, What's he doing here?!" "I don't know. But he doesn't look happy" Wolverine and Spider-told Superman, wonder Woman and Batman about Devil Dinosaur. they all staired at Deadpool because they wan't to know "[Jean Grey] Wilson, what did you do?" "I called im a dumb rock" "[Venom] It doesn't matter there many of us and only one of him" "Count again" the 4 male T-Rexes came and on brought a dead Torosaurus and dropped it then they all engage on the group as An-Man became Giant-Man and told the team they don't wan't to hurt them the all the raptors was screeching and cawing to the fight as the heroes fight off 5 T-Rexes. Diana had a hard time tring to dodge the T-rex's jaws "Hera!" she grabbed the tail and threw it against the wall. Soon Devil Dinosaur charged at Supergirl and she dodged it letting him ramed against the wall the the wall colasped as behind the wall of rock was a big chunk of Krytonite and Agony climed down and she put 2 small fragment ib her cap and a pearl in her breast. Then she pushed her down the dark lava shaft "Blue Beetle saw it "Noo! Kara!" but Devil Dinosaur got in the way and chased him. The team is tired and they're surounded by the pack soon the Females and thier 5 babies arrived and sat down and watch. Then they stope when the Rexes hear something else is coming. Congorilla came to the rescue and landed on the ground "Superman! Been well?" "Not much, Bill" "[Wonder Woman] We're glad your here. we need your help" "I know" then Congorilla grew 25ft and fought the T-rexes with Giant-Man's help. Soon the males made a retreat bact to the nest left Devil Dinosaur alone but he never runs away from a fight and got mad and challenged Congorilla (like King Kong vs. T-rex). Then congorilla tossed him down the rocky hill and bashed in a solid wall. The team saw Devil Dinosaur looking at them in anger and roared at them and walked into the jungle to hunt for a better prey. The team thanked Congorilla for the until "[Superman] wait, where's Kara?" "[Blue Beetle] Oh, I almost forgot she fell down there!" "What?!" "[Batman] It's a Lava tube. It could go on for miles underground. I can't pin-point Supergirls position." "I have to go get her" "[Wonder Woman] Kal, Don't!" "[Spider-Man] No, you'll get lost. beside it's to dark down there" "[Ka-Zar] I know how you feel. She's family to you. But know this: will find her" "[Shanna] He's right, there are propeply caves into the tunnels on the lower part of the jungle" then Wasp saw 2 female T-rexes came the team was ready to attack but Hank stop because behind the T-Rxes were babies they just want the dead Torosaurus they picked it up, and went back to thier nest and the team moved on. Meanwhile, at Stegron's fortress, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem came back to report to stegron. Jinx and Gizmo told him and Sauron the the Justice Avengers are here and told them they were fighting and red T-rex "[Stegron] Devil Dinosaur? Interesting. Why is he doing on this island? No matter, my servents are still forcing the slaves of building my greatest army." Agony " I even pushed Blondie down the dark hole" "Fine, ''' *'''Marching of the Whirldroids: After Cyclops, PlasticMan, HawkMan, Wasp, Supergirl, Jean Grey and Wonder Woman were having a conversation when Spider-Man, Thor, Ant-Man, Batman, IronMan, Green Lanturn and Superman told them that there is a robbery at Star Labs. the Villains were Electro, Blizzard, Solomon Grundy, Clayface, Whirlwind, Absorbing-Man, Volcana, Star Sapphire, Gentleman Ghost, and The Wrecking Crew. They were stealing a Magna Amplifire for Luthor, Baron Zemo and Doc Ock. War Machine and Hawkeye arrived to help the team. "[Spider-Man] Hey, Max, Whats with the hardware for anyway?" " First, this "hardware" is going to to give the Doc new ideas for the future and second: Stop calling me Max!" "[Wrecker] Enough jibba, jabba! Lets' get rid of them then we get the heck outa here!" Whirlwind wanted to attack first but Blizzard told him to guard the divice. Piledriver and Bulldozer both attacked Green Lanturn and Thor, Electro is battling Spider-Man, Volcana is fighting Supergirl and Jean Grey, Batman and Ant-Man were battling Grundy, is fighting Star Sappire, , and PlasticMan, IronMan and HawkMan are battling Clayface and Gentleman Ghost''' *'''Symbiote Infestation: After a S.H.I.E.L.D cruiser was transporting criminals to a S.H.I.E.L.D space staton, Carnage, and his gang are about to spead the symboites all over. Guardsman is gave his men a great thanks for gathering every thug, killer, phyco path and insane criminals "Great job, boys. Every thug on the list!" "[Agent # 1] No problem, sir" "[Agent #2] What the... Ah, Sir?... Ah, crap! It's Carna..." Carnage stabs throught the agent "Hello, Boys!" "[Jimmy Woo] Carnage! Stand down, or we will fire" "Oh, I'm so scared, Not! Lasher, Riot, get them!" "[Riot] "C'mon, Boys, lets dance!" soon as Lasher and Riot attack the agents, Carnage releases the infected prisoners inside the station (which were infected durning the trip) "Go, spread through the station! Phage, Lead our new friends." "On it, Dude! Come, Dudea and Dudets. Follow me to the air vents" Phage leads some of the symbiotes through the vents as the others are lead by ZZZXX, Lasher and Agony. Jimmy Woo knows this is going to get worse as he pushes the alarm button and called Dugan and a few other heroes Huntress, Steel, Patriot and Spider-Woman "Dugan, We got Symbiotes in the hanger! Some went through the vents and they're heading for the Bridge! Try to hold them off!" "Under stood, Jimmy. Everyone, Sacure the doors!" soon Dugan and the other agents guards the doors until Symbiote brutes burst through them battering the agents in their way. "Keep firing!" "[agent] It's no good, Agent Duan. There's to many of them! [gags as the symbiote choaks him]" Dum Dum Dugan fell down and air vent leading to a supply closet to hide as Carnage and all the Symbiote spread threw the Station. Meanwhile, after destress call, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Captain America, Iron Man, War Machine, Supergirl, Thor, Robin, Wasp, Ant-Man, Hulk, Black Canary, Spider-Man and Venom are heading for the station in the Quinjet as they are bieng briefed by Clay Quartermain. As they got inside the hanger and the exit out of the Quinjet, They were shock at what they saw Wasp gasped "[Spider-Man] My God... It's a massacre! this red and black ooz is everywhere. Venom?" "He's here. I can sense it." Carnage say on the speakers "Hello, Spider-jerk! love what i've done with the place?" "Where are you?" "Uh, uh! no spoiless look at the map" the the team look at the map of the station but is was torn apart except the hanger ''' *'''Come the Conqeurer:''' *'''HYDRA Strikes!: After Gator told Baron Strucker about''' Photo Gallery